


hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil

by leothequeenn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Blindness, Depressed Patients, Eating Disorders, Multi, Multiple Personalities, OCD, PERCY CALLS APOLLO DR SUNSHINE SO THATS CUTE, Paranoia, Past Child Abuse, Psychiatric Hospital AU, Schizophrenia, Selective Muteness, Suicidal Patients, Triggers, Violence, bc gabe's a little bitch, deafness, high anxiety, im basically just tagging everything that everyone has, mentions of eating disorders, or something like that haha, past abuse in general i think, past tragedies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothequeenn/pseuds/leothequeenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything, for some odd reason, seems to be alright in the world when two people have so much to say and to see, when really, they can’t do any of it. But that’s alright. Because they have themselves. <br/>-<br/>or the fic where there's a lot of people, lots of couples, lots of rules being broken, a lot of difficulties to face but somehow they all end up okay.</p><p>(percico centric).</p>
            </blockquote>





	hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sincerelyhecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyhecate/gifts).



> I am rewriting this, so bear with me! :)
> 
> tags key because he's awesome and idk what this is, so bear with me.

Percy’s hands trembled. Well, one vibrated as it slid against the surface next to him, gliding against the scratchy, rough gray walls covered in fliers and papers for the hospital, but he could tell both were still trembling. He could feel them. He wondered if his mother could feel them, but that wouldn’t be possible. That didn’t even make sense. She wasn’t holding his hand. He hasn’t done that in ages. He kind of missed it, if he was being honest. What was he doing? His mother was speaking. He almost didn’t want to listen. He just wanted her to take him away from this place, to somewhere where they didn’t have a bad past or a shitty stepfather or a horrible school. Places like hospitals for crazy people scared him, because he wasn’t _crazy_. Percy glanced over at his mother whenever she continued talking, and all he caught was: “Percy, don’t do that, you’re going to get a paper cut on your hand.”

Of course, that didn’t stop him from doing it anyway.

A small papercut wasn’t as bad as staying in this jacked up place, and he could barely, just barely, hear a girl screaming and stomping around upstairs. That terrified him a little, he wasn’t going to lie. Though, Gabe terrified him more than that screaming girl did, but she was still scary. God, he was seventeen years old and a screaming girl with no face terrified him. Though, wasn’t that normal? Ugh, Percy was anything but normal. One of the doctors nearby approached them and smiled a bright smile.

“Sorry about her, she throws little tantrums from time to time.” The blond doctor said, and Percy had to admit, he was glowing like the sun even in the shitty environment. “My son will be there to check up on her. I hope she doesn’t startle her friend, that wouldn’t be too good.”

“Oh, no, that’s alright, I understand completely. Percy throws some tantrums from time to time, too.” Sally smiled, and Percy had to stop himself from giving her an incredulous look, because, _no that is not alright_ and he was going to be staying here with that screaming girl for who knows how long. “But that isn’t why he’s here. I would like to register him?”

The blond doctor nodded his head. “Well then, if you’ll just follow me, I’ll take you on a tour. First off, the receptionist’s name is…” Percy began to drone the blond doctor out, his golden curls glowing in sunlight that was pouring through the windows. It was a surprisingly nice day out, and it put a damper on Percy’s mood since he was going to be in this hell hole.

The blond doctor (who, he had decided to start calling Doctor Sunshine) started to take them on that tour up all the way to fourth floor of the Chiron Psychiatric Hospital, and every floor in between, and Percy was already hating it here. Mainly because he wouldn’t be able to text anything he was going to say to anyone -- if anyone wanted to talk. They would take their cellphones, or it would have to be off. Which sucked. He needed to play video games. Was that an option? He’d have to write to Doctor Sunshine and ask him.

He also hated it because his mom and the doctor were just chatting like she was out on a date. Percy rolled his eyes.

Another reason he hated it was because of _her_ , the screaming girl. He’d already heard her, who seemed to calm down as soon as they got to the third floor, her floor, but then start back up as she screamed out some name and started to throw things. Percy didn’t like her. He even heard Doctor Sunshine ask why she was even in that room to begin with, and that terrified him a little because what floor was she even staying on?

(Doctor Sunshine only stopped in to tell a male nurse who looked extremely like him to get her some pudding. The girl threw a book at him and flopped down on the bed that was supposedly not hers. Percy watched quietly as Doctor Sunshine then led them upstairs.)

The fourth floor was quieter, and Doctor Sunshine and Sally went to the desk where Percy would be signed in and assigned a room, and that left Percy to himself in a room where there was a tv and a small kitchen. There was a blond haired girl sitting at a small table, playing with her chicken she had on her plate and her eyes shifting to her book that lay in front of her.

He decided that if he had to stay here, he might as well make friends. That wasn’t a thing that Percy was good at, but whatever. He’d try.

Since the blond girl looked her age, he figured that was the best bet, since there were other kids around -- one with an eyepatch on his eye, cuddling up to some other blond with a smirk on his face (which, the blond didn’t seem to mind, he was too busy watching the tv to notice) on the couch, and a girl who had bags under her eyes sitting on the floor, gazing up at the tv and they all looked older and not really a good idea for Percy. He was sure that he would have to communicate with them somehow, but he really didn’t want to. They all looked mean.

There was also a boy somewhat next to the girl, but he seemed older, and he was too busy crouching down and gnawing on a table leg. One of the doctors (who looked _waaaay_ too young to be working here -- maybe he was an assistant?) had to pull him away from it. That caused the shaking boy to freak out more, and Doctor Sunshine had to step in and help.

Percy sat down in a chair, across from the girl and she stared at him, her gray eyes flashing brilliantly against her creamy colored skin. He didn’t realize that would be awkward for the girl, and he pulled out his phone. He mentally cursed, since they couldn’t have phones turned on, or even at all, really. He knew that already. He was just waiting for Doctor Sunshine to take his phone away like Mrs. Dodds did when he was twelve. He shivered.

He put it back in his pocket and felt like he just got pushed back to square one. He mouthed out, ‘Hello’ and waved to the girl, and she gave a little smile. ‘What are you in for?’ he tried, wondering if that would be too complicated. He needed a pen and a pad of paper.

She squinted her eyes for a second, before it seemed to click in her mind and she covered her ears. Percy’s eyebrows furrowed together, because what was that supposed to mean? Was she scared all of a sudden? But her eyes didn’t close.

Suddenly, it registered in his mind and he felt the need to slap himself. _She’s deaf, dingus_ , he told himself, and he nodded to show her he finally got what he meant. Oh God, how was he ever going to communicate with anyone?

Without resistance, besides watching to see Doctor Sunshine go and take the shaking boy away to go wherever -- fucking terrifying, might he add -- and making sure he was out of eyeshot, he reached into his pocket and unlocked his phone, pulling up a memo pad so he could type and talk to the blond girl.

 

 _hello what’s your name? im percy_ , he typed out and slid the phone toward the girl.

 

It hit her plate, and she jumped back a bit, and Percy wanted to apologize, and he opened his mouth but she laughed and Percy wished that she could’ve heard it. She glanced down at the phone, and immediately paused, looking up at him. There was a moment before she signed out, _how do you have that?_ and Percy knew that she was talking about the phone. Why didn’t he think of sign language? Oh God, he was dumb.

“Percy!” Percy heard and almost jumped, because he almost thought that was Doctor Sunshine, but he turned and he recognized it to be his cousin, half-brother, whatever he was (Percy was never sure) coming over to him. Percy knew that he was the only reason that his mother chose this hospital -- because she knew Tyson volunteered here even though he himself was half-blind. But, not only was he half-blind, but taller than Percy wished he could be and even clumsier. “It’s me! Your brother!” Percy wasn’t about to correct him on how they weren’t actually from the same two parents, only one -- he couldn’t, anyway -- and he just watched as he came up to him. There was a great bear hug that Percy received before the brunet pulled back, arms on his hips. “Turn your phone off,” he commanded quietly, like he didn’t want to command him to do anything because that wasn’t how Tyson was, but still he continued with, “Doctor Solace says so.”

So that’s Doctor Sunshine’s name. Whatever. Percy was still going to call him Doctor Sunshine in his mind whether he liked it or not. He could do what he wanted, anyway. Well, except leave. He could attempt but he didn’t think he’d get very far, nor would his mother like that very much.

Percy let a silent sigh out past his lips and he erased the message from earlier, typing out: _how am i supposed to communicate then?_

He was so sure that would’ve gotten him, would’ve given him an excuse to use his phone whenever he so pleased, but Tyson just smiled, said “I’ll be right back!” and headed off toward the front desk at the beginning of the hallway. He could see Tyson talking to the lady, talking to Sally, talking to _everyone_ and Percy silently huffed, turning his phone off and shoving it back into his pocket. There goes that plan. He glanced over at the blond girl, who was quietly eating her chicken and reading at the same time.

He wanted to tap her shoulder, wanted to ask her what her name was but Sally was over by him in a moment, telling him how she had dropped off his bags and how they’re looking through them and how she loves him and she’s leaving. Percy almost wanted to go with her, wanted to leave with her so she wouldn’t be home alone with that thing but he couldn’t because he was registered and he would have to stay at the hospital and -- if he did leave this place, he’d have to go to rehab afterwards. And that wasn’t something he was looking forward to. But either way, he was stuck here at the moment, next to an unnamed blond girl. After his mother kissed his head and left, he figured it would be the best time to tap her shoulder, ask her for her name quickly, and so he did, and immediately got the response, _A-N-N-A-B-E-T-H_.

Annabeth. Cool.

Tyson came over all too soon to hand him a pencil and a pad of paper, and sat down next to him. “So, I mean, it’s pretty cool here. The sandwiches are nice. Peanut butter is the best one, but they have yogurt and milk and things like that, too. I think you’ll like it here, brother!” Percy wasn’t too sure about that, but he liked his enthusiasm.

There was a quick jolt that happened from his left arm, and it took him a moment to realize that Annabeth had snatched up the pad of paper and pencil from underneath his hand, and started writing on it. There was a moment before it was handed back to him, and scrawled out in messy letters there was three choppy sentences: _eyepatch boy. watching you. don’t know why_.

Percy looked up nonchalantly and glanced over at the couch that those three scary, older people were hanging out by, and Percy could actually deduct that the eyepatch boy wasn’t that old -- or at least older like the two around him. He was relatively close to his age. Eighteen, maybe.

Either way, a brown eye was set on him and because of Annabeth’s warning it made him uneasy. Though, if it ever came to it, Percy could probably figure out how to fight him and make him lose. He wasn’t really sure if Doctor Sunshine would like that, and he’d probably have to share a room with that screaming girl who was on the third floor. He watched out of the corner of his eye as eyepatch boy leaned over to talk to the blond before standing up, and Percy turned to see Annabeth focusing on her book instead, nervously chewing on her plastic fork. Oh God. Maybe he’d have to figure out how to make him lose quicker than he thought.

Eyepatch boy came to the table the three were sitting at, and sat down directly across from Percy. He couldn’t help and raise an eyebrow at the intruder, and Eyepatch boy huffed before muttering out, “are you new?”

Percy nodded his head.

“What’s your room number?” Eyepatch boy continued, and Percy looked over at Tyson, who had to explain it for him. Apparently his room number was 424, but whatever. It didn’t matter, at least until the Eyepatch boy groaned, stood, and Percy watched him as he walked off, turned around the corner, slipped into a room Percy assumed was his.

“You’re Ethan’s roommate!” Tyson informed him cheerfully and Percy let out a silent huff. He had a feeling that Ethan would much rather have the blond be his roommate rather than him, but of course he was already on the kid’s bad side. Might as well make the best out of it, anyway. Tyson was talking, talking about chicken and whatnot, but Percy just shook his head and got up, following where the black-haired boy was walking previously, in the opposite way of where he came in. He figured Tyson would bring him his bags later, since that was one of his jobs. Or would they call him down? Scary. Hell no.

Why did Percy have to stand out? Go against the grain? He couldn’t do it any longer and he was only there for an hour or an hour and a half so far. He had managed to make a friend though. Annabeth was enough. And plus, he always had Tyson, but now he was rooming with a boy who looked like he wanted to slit his throat (and he was going to go communicate with him? Percy, what are you doing?) and he was definitely crazy now. Yay.

He wanted to scream, but he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. He just won’t. And maybe that was all of the reasons why he was at the hospital. If he wasn’t there, if nothing had ever happened to him he would be able to use his phone, he would be able to scream and talk and laugh til his lungs gave out. But of course, his dad had to die. He had to be close to his father, only for him to just die. The shock literally muted him -- and adding Gabe into the story didn’t make it any better.

Tyson coped better than Percy did. That was only because Tyson didn’t live with them. Sally wasn’t married to Percy’s dad, but that didn’t mean that him and his father couldn’t hang out. Couldn’t spend time with each other every weekend with Tyson. Tyson didn’t live with Sally. Didn’t live with Gabe, who was worse than Tyson could’ve ever handled, Percy thought. Sure, he was half-blind, and that was shitty, but he got around. He was good enough. Was good enough to be considered well mentally and could get by in life. Not Percy. Not anyone else in here, either.

He didn’t really think about it like that. Those people, Annabeth, Ethan, the other scary looking adults on the couch -- they just couldn’t be good enough for society. Percy had a lump forming in his throat. That was his mom showing through. He liked that he thought like that, it reminded him of her. He hoped she was doing alright. He already missed her.

On his way to his room (these hallways are long, aren’t they? It didn’t help that Percy’s room was one of the last ones at that the end) he passed by an open door that exposed another room, with a boy sitting on a bed. He didn’t move, didn’t make a sound, didn’t seem to process what was happening around him. Just blankly staring at the bed beside him, like someone had been sitting there. Percy squinted a bit, stopped and stepped forward. He could tell the younger boy’s eyes were clouded, but they were still a gorgeous dark brown at the same time and Percy found it to be weird, found it to be entrancing and he couldn’t help but step into the room, step up to him, sit on the opposite bed so that he was facing him. He was able to look at the younger boy closer now, and in much more detail. Bags under his eyes, his eyes didn’t seem to move, he stood frozen -- except for a quick, raised eyebrow. His hair was messy, long, curly, part of it tied back into a small ponytail. His clothes were dark pajamas that looked freshly cleaned.

But Percy didn’t care about the rest of the stuff, he only focused on his eyes and how they were clouded.

“You aren’t Bianca.” The boy in front of him suddenly said, suddenly came to life, hands moving as he readjusted his position, played with his hair, reached out in front of him. Percy stood still, breath caught in his throat because no, he wasn’t Bianca! “I know you’re there. I heard you walk in.”

Percy blinked. So, he could speak, he heard him coming in, but something was lacking, and he had a hunch it had to do something with the clouded eyes. He glanced around the blank room and saw the walking stick propped up against the chair, and he couldn’t help but let out a tiny sigh. He was blind.

Oh. This was going to be difficult.

Percy suddenly panicked whenever he heard a voice behind him saying, “Nico, I--” and the black-haired boy turned around to look at the girl, his eyes widened in shock.

The boy in black muttered out, “Bianca. Who’s here?”

So that was Bianca. Percy stood, glancing at the girl. Dressed in scrubs, he could tell that Bianca wasn’t a patient, wasn’t a roommate, but was a volunteer nurse probably helping out her brother. Oh, awesome.

Percy immediately stopped her as she began to talk once more, to answer her brother, but he interrupted her and mouthed out, ‘ _I’m not here! Sorry for intruding, I’m gonna go now!_ ’ Percy slipped past her and he heard her sigh, but that didn’t matter. He kept walking.

He did, however, let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding whenever he was able to hear Bianca say, “no one Nico, you’ve might’ve just heard someone walking by…” Percy didn’t listen in close enough whenever the Nico kid started arguing with her, and he kept walking. He didn’t need to get involved in that again. There wasn’t any way he was going to do that again. To anyone. Ever again.

There was a smaller boy that was suddenly by his side, like he had came out of another room, and he was much shorter than Percy himself. It kind of made him feel better, after being next to Tyson. Maybe he didn’t have to do that thing anymore because this kid already did it. Fantastic.

“Hey, I’m Leo!” The Hispanic boy beside him exclaimed, making Percy jumped because he did not expect that. Percy almost wondered if he had ADHD. He had that, and he was starting to think that most of the people in there had at least symptoms of it. There was a quick moment before Leo continued, “somethin’ tells me you don’t talk much!” Percy shrugged, and Leo suddenly stopped them both from walking by grabbing onto the other boy’s arm. “You wanna go hang out in my room? My cute doctor brought me some chocolate pudding.”

Maybe he did have ADHD, but Percy could tell that wasn’t the reason he was in there. ADHD could be treated normally. He wasn’t saying that it couldn’t be treated with doctors and things, because he wasn’t a fucking doctor, otherwise he wouldn’t be in a hospital, but he just knew that there was something else mentally wrong with him. Or maybe it was just ADHD and he was just super friendly. He didn’t really know.

Without giving a real answer, Percy just followed him along into his room, sitting down on his roommate’s bed while Leo sat on his own, leaning over and reaching under the bed to grab the various cups of pudding. Wrapped up in plastic were the spoons, and Leo handed him a cup and a spoon before putting the rest underneath the bed. At least Leo was the first one to come up and talk to him -- disregarding the little chat he had with Ethan -- and so how bad could he really be? Percy opened his cup and spoon, leaning against the headboard of Leo’s roommate’s bed, watching him carefully. The Hispanic boy had opened his pudding, but hadn’t eaten any of it, just only placed it next to his lap.

“I would’ve had my DS, and we could’ve played it but they took it away from me. What am I gonna do? Hang myself with the charger? Please, that thing barely stays in the port, let alone around my throat. What a scary way to die. I could never do it, I’ve already had points in my life where I couldn’t breathe properly, I don’t need another!” Leo rambled on, and Percy watched as he tinkered with spare change, buttons, the plastic covering still protecting his spoon, and some other small items he managed to somehow have. Leo seemed to be an open book. Percy liked that. He was always a curious child, after all. Percy glanced around the room some more, looked at how much stuff Leo had hanging up around his room. His roommate seemed to have equal interests, which you don’t find often. But what bothered Percy wondered was how old the boy had been here. He couldn’t be a day over fifteen so what was he doing here? He seemed too young to be there. He should be outside, making things, getting love from his parents. Not here. That was why Percy thought that it was just more than ADHD, there had to be something more, there had to be. “You know, so many people here are fun to hang out with! You should talk to them instead of me, ha. Except for Octavian. Don’t talk to him -- he doesn’t really like anyone besides, like, himself. And his teddy bears that he rips open.” Leo paused, glancing over at Percy and began laughing, his voice shaking. Percy’s eyes were probably bugged out of his head. “You think I’m joking: I’m not. They even used to give him plastic knives to eat, but he didn’t use them for that reason. He had them so that he could tuck them away and keep so he could cut open the bear’s stomachs. Until they figured out that he was suicidal, then -- well, you can’t have knives. He got so upset that he would literally order the nurses to come and cut up his food for him at lunch time until Reyna had enough of it, and he has to eat lunch in his room until he learns his lesson.”

Percy rolled his eyes, mouthing out, ‘what a jerk,’ and continued eating his pudding. Finally after Leo was satisfied with the amount of times he tinkered with the the coins and buttons, he began to finally eat his pudding, too.

“Yeah, I know right? Like, cut your food with a fork like the rest of us!” Leo huffed, and Percy watched him carefully as the brunet took a bite of his pudding. He glanced up at the ceiling, and Percy couldn’t help but watch him still. “But, he’s also like, schizo, or something, so they just let him tear open teddy bears with his bare hands. The nurses worry that he’ll swallow the stuffing, but honestly they shouldn’t worry because he claims he’s the prophet for Apollo, and he uses the stuffing to read prophecies instead of using like, guts of an animal sacrifice or something. I dunno. Whatever.”

Percy finished his pudding, getting up and throwing it away. He wondered how long Leo has actually been here, at the hospital. It bothered him, it even bothered him whenever he saw the blind kid because he looked _younger_ than Leo. Maybe Leo could be the one to show him around, since the blind kid couldn’t really do that -- plus, he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of him or his sister again. Maybe Leo could show him around so that he didn’t have to do it himself, so that he could be at least a little familiar with how things worked around here and who Leo talks to he’d talk to. That would be cool.

“Well, Octavian has been here for a while and so everyone seems to know he acts like a total princess around his nurse even though he hates her. But, he hates everyone, so. I dunno what his intentions are. I think he just wants to leave, he’s been here for a while.” Leo muttered. “Really, though, he’s honestly a pain. Hazel hates him, and I don’t think Hazel can hate anyone.” Percy nodded his head, because now he _really_ wanted Leo to show him around and tell him about everyone on the floor that he would have to know, because he didn’t know a Hazel or a Reyna or an Octavian or anyone. He felt really alone, with only Tyson, Leo and Annabeth with him. That wouldn’t be too bad, right? But with everyone else in the hospital, that would get really lonely. He would have to ask Leo right now, right at that moment. He could ask how long he’s been here, too, and if he could show him around because he desperately needed that. He stood, and Leo arched an eyebrow at him, but he didn’t care, the black-haired boy was too busy trying to find things that he couldn’t find, things that he didn’t even know were there or not. He turned and made a gesture to the Hispanic boy using both hands, like one hand was writing on his palm. _Pad of paper and a pen?_

(He had forgotten to grab the pad of paper and pencil from Tyson; oh God, he was dumb.)

It seemed to click for Leo and the smaller boy nodded his head, and he got up and began to search around the cluttered room. There were blueprints, little notes and small inventions that made the room look messy, since they were just thrown everywhere. Percy arched an eyebrow as Leo looked under the bed. What was so wrong with him that made him be stuck here, locked up whenever he could be outside, in a shop, anywhere but here? After another moment or two, Leo began to mumble something under his breath before he pulled out a pad of paper and a spare pencil.

“They don’t seem to let us have pens.” Leo shrugged. “I don’t know why.” He sat back down on his bed, and Percy, impatiently, began to write on the pad of paper, trying to make his scribbles somewhat coherent.

 

_could you maybe show me around? also how long have you been here?_

 

He wanted to ask why, but he figured that would’ve sounded rude and so he didn’t really want to offend his friend. He handed Leo the paper, who answered back with a smile and a, “two. And yeah, man! I’ll show you around. But first, I need to finish this pudding.” And Percy couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
